


悠太的美食遊記w（lof ver.） 上篇

by AucLan



Series: 悠太的美食遊記w [1]
Category: B-PROJECT and related fandoms, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan
Summary: *完成後會在AO3上放上另一版本。*真的沒有要黑角色，劇情需要。OOC有。*Okay的話請繼續。
Relationships: MasuAshu
Series: 悠太的美食遊記w [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785445





	悠太的美食遊記w（lof ver.） 上篇

**Author's Note:**

> *完成後會在AO3上放上另一版本。  
> *真的沒有要黑角色，劇情需要。OOC有。  
> *Okay的話請繼續。

THRIVE的可愛擔當跳到自己的床上，"健健跟剛親真討厭~ 整天都在管我吃的!" 同組的愛染 健十和金城 剛士早些時間跟他發下最後通牒，要他控制食量、還要克扣零食。

刷着insta，上面除了和組員的合照外，還有各種美食照。造成被下最後通牒的原因，罪魁禍首就是那些相片。健健皺起眉頭，握着手機在他面前刷着他的帳號，"蛋糕、蛋糕、布丁、牛油薯條......這些通通都是高糖份高熱量的垃圾食品。演唱會快到了，悠太你給我好好控制體重!" 剛親也在旁插話說，如果他再不好好注意飲食，THRIVE就要拋棄他了。

雖然知道他們都是隨便說說的，但是悠太還是在害怕真的會有離開B-Project的一天。

"過份......明明我也沒有增磅......" 連哭音也快要出來了。自己也因為組員的話語，變得愈來愈在意自己的體重，每天晚上也在悄悄的測量記錄。

"不能再給健健和剛親知道我在吃什麼!" 所以不能把照片放在自己的帳號上，又不想放棄使用社交網絡分享，所以只有最後的ㄧ個辦法: 開新的帳戶。

可是不能讓健健跟剛親那麼容易找出來......

在少年終於把小號申請好，已經是在一個小時以後了。

*****************

*Ichigo_mashumarou 上傳了一張新圖片*

（在陽光下，放在膠袋裡的珍珠奶茶）

噓~ 別讓藍色的狐狸跟黑黑的狼知道唷~ 牛奶非常香滑，而且真的有一顆顆的芋頭! 珍珠也是滿滿的~ 非常非常滿足w 在店外遠遠的已經嗅到奶茶香氣了~ 有機會一定要試試喔! #珍珠奶茶 #好喝

那天他乘着健健和剛親外出，便立刻偷偷的出門。

之前staff有跟他推介過，材料十足的珍珠奶茶，尤其推薦香芋口味的，所以他專程慕名而來去試試這家的飲料。幸好是在非繁忙時間，他才能夠在短時間裡買到手。

握在手裡的時候還是溫熱的，暖和了在秋風下微涼的身體。奶茶裡的芋頭軟軟的，跟彈牙的珍珠配合相宜。甜甜的飲料也使人心情愉快。

算好時間趕回宿舍，剛剛及時在健健跟剛親進門之際回到自己的房間裡關上門。

真的是好險! 悠太趕快脫下上衣。

果然，差不了幾分鐘，健健已經在他房前敲門。"悠太，出來吃飯了!"

立刻換下外出的衣服，就急忙地走到THRIVE的共用開放式廚房。

可是當他看到桌上的飯菜，立刻就要倒胃口了。滿桌都是綠油油的，不然都是其他平淡的顏色。沒有蛋糕，也沒有他平時愛吃的其他菜式。只有白開水，果汁牛奶汽水通通都不見了。

"健健，這都是什麼? 我的草莓牛奶呢? 牛奶汽水也不見了?" 看到桌上的食物飲料，悠太就走到冰箱找着他的飲料。可能是健健他們忘記了把自己的份拿出來。

可是，本來在冰箱裡的果汁汽水都不見了。連牛奶跟奶油都通通失蹤。沒可能的，他昨天才採購完畢回來，加上昨晚健健跟剛親的警告後，他今天整天都不敢在二人面前喝甜的。

"悠太你不用找了。冰箱裡跟廚房裡的甜點零食，我和剛士都把它們處理掉了。我們現在一起來吃減肥餐。"

粉髮男生只是驚訝地望着年長者。

"牛乳類禁止，也不能有糖類、零食。沒有小麥大麥，所以蛋糕麫包類也是完全不能吃。我和剛士都會跟你一起節食，跟隨同樣的規則。"

在發現自己的零食被扔掉、一直沒有發言的少年終於抬起頭來。

"......最討厭健健了。"

好像是瀑布般止不住的話語，從組裡最年幼的男孩口中爆發出來。

"健健是個大笨蛋! 天天就只會跟剛親管我吃的! 為什麼你們可以隨心所欲地喝綠色的東西吃各種牛肉! 我就不可以! 還擅自把我的東西扔掉!"

"我也不要留在THRIVE了!"

沒有給予對方任何說話的機會，悠太就跑離THRIVE的房間了。

**********

*Ichigo_mashumarou 上傳了一張新圖片*

（一盒已經被喝光的草莓牛奶躺在垃圾堆上）

前髮君跟看不見親都是大笨蛋!

（TBC）


End file.
